This is not a Fairy Tale
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Donde un sobornado Sting cuida al hijo de sus mejores amigos y se encuentra con una historia un poco demasiado rara. "¿Y, qué cuento le has leído hoy?" "Digamos que una autobiografía de nosotros tres, al más puro estilo de un escritor drogado y soltero. Y no pregunten más." —Roguekino & Nating. *Crack!Fic*


Extrañe a este par, lo admito *llora* pero al fin me salió algo medio decente. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Disfruten ¡o no!

**Clasificación:** una sensual "T" por vocabulario de Sting-sama y un sexy yaoi, estáis advertidos.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**THIS IS NOT A FAIRY TALE".**

Era una cálida noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde todos descansaban finalizado un arduo día de trabajo, risas y explosiones, sobre todo en cierto gremio cuyo nombre todos saben bien, y si no, quien sabe qué diablos traen en la cabeza, que hasta el mismo nombre de la serie lo dice.

Nadie en la ciudad lo creería, pero trascurridos los años desde el ataque de los dragones, en Fairy Tail los magos cambiaron de aires y maduraron, fue tanta la conmoción que el maestro les pago sesiones con el psiquiatra creyendo que estaban locos, pero no, los chicos en verdad dejaban de comportarse infantilmente —el uno por ciento de las veces— y pensaban con seriedad, por ende, el amor no se hizo del rogar. Ahora todos tenían pareja, se encontraban felizmente casados, e incluso algunos tenían hijos, entre ellos los ya no tan nuevos miembros Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria, que al juntarse con sus amigos en una cita grupal en un restaurante dejaron a su pequeño a cargo del tío Sting Eucliffe. Quien fue engañado vilmente para aceptar.

Ahora se encontraban cenando, listos para ir a dormir, o eso pensaba el rubio. Al ver a Shadow Cheney coger un montón de libros y dejarlos en su buro Sting tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

— Léeme un cuento —pidió el pequeño de diez años, sonriendo.

Presentimiento que se cumplió.

— Tienes que dormir —ignoro por completo su petición y llevo los platos del cereal al fregadero. De no ser porque él y Rogue mantenían una amistad inquebrantable le hubiera roto toda la vajilla, más porque ahora no pasaría la noche con Natsu como el resto con su pareja. Menudos suertudos.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada de cachorrito de Shadow.

— He dicho que no— insistió él.

— Por favor… por favor…~ —suplico con voz trémula. Haciéndolo dudar, joder, que era idéntico a su madre cuando se ponía así. Sumando que sus facciones eran como las de su amigo, el niño era una monada.

Y él un idiota.

— Tío Stingy…

— ¡Oh carajo, está bien! —En un rápido movimiento le arrebato el libro que traía y se aventó con poco cuidado a la silla más próxima. Como envidio a Lector y Frosch, que dormían tranquilamente en una esquina—. Tú ganas, pero solo será UN cuento, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! —Alardeo el pequeño, y se sentó en el suelo. Listo para escucharlo.

Sting carraspeo un par de veces, para al fin comenzar la lectura.

…

Hace muchos, muchos pero muchísimos años en un reino muy, muy, muy lejano… al escritor le encanta joder a quien lea esto, vivía una joven y hermosa princesa, llamada Yukino, amada por todos.

En ese mismo reino, un joven ladrón que era tachado de emo por todos los que lo conocieran, más que nada por molestarlo, se encargaba de acabar con los monstruos que aparecieran a cambio de una módica y razonable cantidad de dinero, junto a su fiel compañero Sting —que exigía un poco de protagonismo—, el joven era Rogue. Estos tres personajes convivían pacíficamente como amigos, eso, hasta que la princesa desapareció misteriosamente un día, dejando preocupado a todo el reino.

A pesar de los muchos intentos de parte del rey y la reina por encontrarla no lo lograron, y desesperados recurrieron a su última esperanza, el emo en cuestión…

— ¡Maldita sea, ya te dije que no soy emo! —Protesto el Cheney, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

— Bah, se me escapo —se encogió de hombros y volvió a presar atención al cuarto de la princesa. Lugar al que se le permitió el paso, dadas las circunstancias, aunque no es como si no se colaran de vez en cuando.

Sería más fácil el trabajo si la reina no los llamara cada cinco segundos —con exactitud— para beber té. Ese té sabía a mierda y no lograban metérselo en la cabeza.

— Sting… —siseo a modo de advertencia el azabache. El aludido rió nerviosamente y prosiguió con su misión. Pues era claro que su amigo no poseía sentido del humor.

— ¡Sting!

— ¡Ah bueno ya! Eres un aguafiestas. Y yo que quería aligerar el ambiente, nada más porque la víbora de Minerva ha raptado a Yukino todos se ponen sentimentales…

— Es tu culpa imbécil y… espera, repite lo que dijiste recién —pidió Rogue. Sting arqueo una ceja.

— ¿"La víbora de Minerva ha raptado a Yukino"?

— ¡Sí lo sabías porque no me dices! Llevamos buscando entre sus cosas dos horas, idiota.

— Acabo de descubrirlo recién, ¿ok? Hay una nota tirada aquí, mira —casualmente señalo un pedazo de papel, tirado en el piso de mármol.

Lo recogió y desdoblo.

"Yo, la todo poderosa Minerva, he raptado a la princesa, y no la devolveré jamás ¡lloren de impotencia tontos! Nunca me encontraran, nadie conoce la ubicación de mi castillo en las montañas… diablos lo acabo de decir… Ignoren eso, no hay ningún castillo en las montañas"

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada de fastidio, claramente pensaban: _A esta tipa nadie le cree_.

"Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, absténganse de buscarla." Decía.

— Bueno, no sé qué decir. La evidencia estuvo todo el tiempo frente a nosotros —Rogue revolvió sus cabellos, con cansancio.

— Guardias inútiles, de seguro no buscaron bien por distraerse con el té de la reina —dijo Sting, completamente seguro de sí mismo. Después de esquivar un golpe de parte de su amigo llego a la ventana de un salto, observando las montañas del otro lado del reino. Era borrosamente, pero alcanzaba a ver el dichoso castillo—. Vamos, hay que rescatar a tu amada —dijo.

— Yuki no me gusta —típica fase de negación.

— Sí… y por eso nada más oíste las palabras "Yukino" y "perdida" llegaste aquí como princeso desesperado… que casualidad…

— Cierra la boca y vámonos —lo corto Rogue irritado.

Sting soltó una risita divertida, calló al ver un par de pisos abajo a su rival-admiración, que la mayoría afirmaba, amaba en secreto a voces: Natsu Dragneel, el pirotécnico de por ahí.

— Ah, hablando de amores…— comento Rogue burlesco, y claramente regocijado por su vergüenza.

— Oh vamos, él no me gusta. ¡Somos chicos!

— ¿Y?

— Y que te jodan, voy a por Yukino —respondió hastiado y salto por la ventana, del último piso. Un par de gritos más tarde ambos se hallaban en la entrada del castillo real, Rogue sonriendo como rara vez solía hacer y Sting cubierto de rasguños y moretones.

Empeorando su suerte el Dragneel los vio y termino curándolo, no sin antes burlarse de sus desgracias.

La cerrajera del lugar, Lucy Heartfilia, al fijarse en Natsu también fue con ellos.

— ¡Entonces irán a salvar a Yukino-chan! —Anuncio emocionada. Asintieron—. Oh, Natsu y yo queremos acompañarlos.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto el peli rosa, al recibir un codazo asintió—. Digo, de verdad.

— Estas loca Rubia, es peligroso, ninguno irá —respondió Sting.

— Entonces le diré a mama que sigues matando monstruos y trabajando como caza recompensas sin su permiso… —traidora, ¡vil traidora!

—… Pensándolo bien si pueden ir.

— ¡Sabía que cambiarias de opinión querido hermano! Bueno, vámonos. Quiero volver para la hora de la cena —dijo y comenzó a caminar, a las afueras del pueblo y directo al bosque de la desesperación, que debían cruzar para llegar al lago de los mil demonios y luego a las montañas de la muerte. Sí, no eran los mejores tiempos cuando nombraron esos lugares.

Los tres muchachos se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron, planeando una y mil maneras de llegar sanos y salvos a su destino.

Se detuvieron enfrente del lúgubre bosque.

— Quizás deberíamos rodearlo —opino Sting.

— Tardaremos mucho, pasemos a través de él… y si sale algún fenómeno raro usamos de carnada a tu hermana y ya…

— ¡Oí eso Rogue!

— Seria más fácil volar —al instante todos miraron a Natsu—. ¿Qué?

— No somos súper humanos Natsu-san —le recordó él con cierta pena. ¿En serio gustaba de ese ingenuo? Pero que cosas, no era gay. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Juntarse con Rogue le lavo el cerebro.

— Nosotros no, pero nuestros gatos-dragones sí —emocionado Natsu chiflo un par de veces.

Unos minutos después, una mezcla extraña entre un rugido y un maullido se alcanzo a escuchar, y tres sombras se fueron acercando más y más.

— ¡Eh, Lector, Frosch! —Los aludidos sonrieron y apresuraron su vuelo, llegando a ellos. Un poco detrás les alcanzaba Happy, un gato azul con disfraz de dragón, en realidad, los otros dos felinos eran idénticos, con su diferencia en el color de pelaje y disfraz.

Lucy los miro como si tuvieran tres ojos. ¡Qué dueños en su sano juicio cuidaban de un gato que se creía dragón!

— ¿En qué podemos ayudar? ¡Oímos la señal de Natsu, Aye!

— Vamos a cruzar ese bosque, y llegar al lago, ¿pueden llevarnos hasta ahí? —Cuestiono el Cheney, Frosch no paraba de ronronear ante sus caricias.

— Ja, eso será pan comido —aseguro Lector, quien, obviamente pertenecía al mago sexy y rubio del grupo.

— Si pudieras dejar de alabarte a ti mismo unos segundos y acompañarnos… seria de mucha ayuda, Sting.

— Lo que tu digas cariño —bromeo. Los gatitos los cogieron y emprendieron vuelo, Happy no dejaba de quejarse, pues tuvo que cargar con Lucy.

— ¡Lucy~! Deja de comer tanto, estás muy gorda.

— ¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!

_Si lo está…_, pensó el resto con una gota resbalando en su sien, prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios y disfrutar del viaje, un par de horas bastaron para que aterrizaran.

Como supusieron Rogue y Sting, sus amigos no eran capaces de llevarlos más allá.

— Lo sentimos, pero, hasta aquí llegamos. No podemos entrar al lago de los mil demonios —explico Lector deprimido.

— Fro piensa lo mismo…

— ¿Eh, pero por qué? ¡Tienen que ayudarnos, sino nunca lo lograremos! —gimoteo la Heartfilia.

— No es que no queramos, pero ahí vive el monstruo más aterrador de todos, dicen que come gatos al vapor ¡Aye! —Respondió Happy.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica, ¿acaso se trataba de…?

— Bueno, se hace tarde, ¡suerte con su misión, Sting-kun, Rogue, Natsu! Y la rubia gritona —se despidió Lector de parte de los tres. Ignorando las piedras que Lucy le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra por no recordar su nombre se marcharon.

— Condenado gato… te juro Sting, solo porque es tuyo no lo he matado y me he mandando a hacer un abrigo con su piel —mascullo irritada—. ¡Encima no nos dijeron de qué monstruo se trataba!

— Pues es obvio —miro con mala cara a Natsu que sonreía sin entender su disgusto—. Mejor me calló.

— Sí, mejor, hay que apurarnos. ¡No quiero ni pensar lo mucho que sufre Yukino-chan en estos instantes, dios!

— Yukino… —susurró Rogue, demostrando preocupación. A la luz de la luna se dejaba ver un pequeño rastro de lágrimas, producto de su frustración y enojo, por no declararse antes, cuando pudo… pues aunque quisiera engañar al mundo entero, era más que obvio el amor que le profesaba a la chica de cabellos plateados, más obvias eran las cosas sucias que quería hacer en su luna de miel… — No estoy llorando Sting, y ya me harte de que hagas eso. Si lo repites te juro que te castro.

El Eucliffe tragó saliva, consciente de que no debía ignorar una amenaza de tal magnitud.

— Eje… lo tomare en cuenta.

Nota mental número uno: dejar de hacer enfadar al emo.

Nota mental número dos: no llamar emo a su amigo.

Nota mental número tres: comprar huevos de unicornio para desayunar.

— ¡Bueno, que esperamos! El lago esta justo enfrente —dijo cambiando de tema, resultaba aterrador que Rogue leyera sus pensamientos.

— Con algo de suerte el monstruo no andará despierto, sí… y no tendremos que pelear con nadie, y ESO no vendrá de una alcantarilla para comernos a todos…

¿ESO seguía vivo? Mierda, ahora sí que tenía razones para temblar. Lucy era toda una paranoica.

— No hay que temer, Sting y yo sabemos defendernos —explico calmadamente Rogue. Y sin más preámbulos avanzo entre las tinieblas temibles de la escabrosa noche… acompañado por un extasiado Natsu, un aburrido Sting y una Lucy al borde de la histeria.

Al ver en tan deplorable estado a su hermana, Sting decidió que en su próxima historia disparatada le inventaría un príncipe o algo parecido.

— Quiero dinero —dijo de la nada.

— ¿Ah?

— Que no quiero un príncipe, sino dinero, tonto —repitió ella. Bueno, entonces le daría el mugroso dinero y ya.

_Y eso que intentaba ser amable con ella, puf_… no era más que otra pobre víctima.

Dejo de pensar en eso al sentir una cálida espalda interrumpiendo su andar, la de Natsu. Repentinamente sintió nervios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para una risueña Lucy.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Quiso saber, alejándose del Dragneel, lo máximo posible.

Rogue frunció el ceño.

— Llegamos al lago de los mil demonios, y no estamos solos.

Sus amigos miraron al frente, uno detrás del otro encontrándose a mitad del lugar, con nada más y nada menos que la cosa más horripilante que hubiesen visto jamás: Gajeel, ah y el monstruo come galletas también.

— ¡Lárgate de mi lago jodido muppet! —Rugió él y lo alejo de una patada, bueno, eso sí que resultaba raro—. ¡¿Y a quien le dices horrible Eucliffe?!

— A ti no, le decía… am… a una mosca que pasaba por aquí y casualmente tiene tu nombre —sonrió divertido. No fue el único con impulsos de reír.

— Oh que gracioso… apuesto que reirás igual cuando te parta la cara.

— No es necesaria la violencia… —empezó su amigo, al que no podía volver a llamar emo, a menos que quisiera una muy bonita demanda en el trasero.

No fue capaz de terminar, más veloces que nunca Natsu y Gajeel se lanzaron patadas y golpes, quemando todo a su paso, ¿menciono alguien que Natsu tenía la manía de pelear con fuego?

¿No?, bueno da igual. Lo hacía.

Entonces, y como ese duelo duraría bastante, los otros tres se sentaron en una mesa que encontraron por ahí y se sirvieron café, el cual no sabía a mierda como él te de la reina.

— ¿Qué te dije recién idiota? —Espeto Rogue.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad —replico ofendido. El azabache rodo los ojos y continúo bebiendo su sensual bebida, al ver a Natsu llegar, empapado en agua y jadeando arrastrando a un Gajeel echando pestes se supo quien fue el vencedor.

Obviamente no el Redfox.

— L-listo… fue cosa fácil —tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—. Kurogane ya no causara más problemas.

— ¡Perfecto! Lo mejor del asunto es que solo te tomo cinco horas acabar con él —dijo sarcástica Lucy.

— Ignórala, lo hiciste bien Natsu-san —intervino Sting, sonriendo. Natsu correspondió la sonrisa, sonrojándolo, afortunadamente Rogue hablo. ¡Nunca amo tanto a ese retraído de la sociedad!

— Ya, ya… sigamos. Nos ha tomado más tiempo del esperado, debíamos volver hoy mismo.

— Oh, entonces dudo que lo logren ge hee… —comento socarronamente el de los piercings— La seguridad de Minerva es impenetrable.

— Eso decían los tres cerditos de su casa de ladrillos y mira lo que les paso, el odioso lobo compro una demoledora —chisto Natsu.

Una nube negra cubrió a los presentes por tan desagradable recuerdo, el funeral fue todo menos lindo…

— Olvídenlo, hagan lo que quieran —Gajeel chasqueo la lengua—. Si mueren me mandan una postal desde el paraíso ge hee.

— ¡Claro! —Asintieron y lo dejaron ahí, tirado en el lago y con la cuenta del café.

_¡Malditos traidores!_, pensó el moreno demasiado tarde. ¿Quién dijo que los monstruos extremadamente aterradores no pagan la cuenta?

Pero volviendo con los héroes, y Lucy, pues no se debe ser machista en este cuento…

— ¡Gracias! —Chillo alegre ella.

Por fin habían atravesado el bosque de la desesperación —más bien lo volaron— y el lago de los mil demonios, solo quedaba subir la montaña de la muerte y ta dan.

Con ese optimista pensamiento en mente, caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, hasta que por fin… lograron cruzar la calle…

— ¡Todo este esfuerzo por una simple calle, mierda! —Se quejo Sting.

— A todo esto, ¿Qué hace una calle aquí a mitad de la nada? —Nadie supo responder la pregunta del Cheney.

Simplemente hay cosas que es mejor no cuestionar y dejarlas como están.

Se encogieron de hombros, y cuando iban a retomar su ritmo Sting tuvo la brillante —más que brillante, maravillosamente idealista— idea de alzar el pulgar y grito:

— ¡TAXI! —La mandíbula de los demás se desencajo.

— Que… —Rogue carraspeo— ¿Qué diablos haces ahora?

— ¡Pues que no es obvio! —Todos negaron—. Llamo un taxi, babosos.

_Pero si eso ya ha quedado claro_, pensaron los otros.

— Por favor, ¿en serio crees que un taxi va a venir a recogernos a la entrada del hogar de un villano solo porque sí? ¡Todavía no existen esas cosas! —Grito Lucy echando humo por las orejas. Sin embargo, en contra de todo sentido común —del cual carece este cuento, por cierto— un automóvil amarillo no tardo en llegar y estacionarse. La ventana del conductor se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Erza Scarlet.

— ¡MALDICIÓN, FUNCIONÓ! —Exclamo Sting fuera de sí. Fue acompañado por el grito de sorpresa de los dos muchachos y la chica.

— Esto es el infierno, definitivamente… —balbuceo Lucy, Erza los observo con duda e hizo sonar el claxon.

— ¿Qué no van a subir?

— Erza, er, los taxis no existen… estamos en el siglo XIV —La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces, y luego dijo un simple y corto "Oh". No arranco—. ¿Erza?

— Bueno… ¿y si fingimos que no es un taxi y es un carruaje con demasiados adelantos tecnológicos?

—… Supongo que eso sería lo normal —murmuraron al unísono, más calmados. Erza abrió las puertas y se amontonaron para entrar, no fue menos incómodo que al viajar, pues al adorar molestarlo Rogue lo obligo a sentarse en las piernas de Natsu, aunque él pago el precio al cargar con Lucy y su gordura, todo gracias a que el asiento delantero era ocupado con cajas de pastel de fresa.

No se animaron a saber el porqué de estas.

Poco rato después un monumental castillo se alzaba a sus pies. Al recibir su paga la Scarlet se fue, comentando quién sabe qué cosas sobre una cena romántica y Jellal.

Suspiraron cansados.

— Es la última vez que te soborno para que me traigas a una de tus aventuras —juro Lucy.

— Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo Rubia.

— ¡Llegamos, llegamos! Dulce tierra~ —Natsu dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se puso a besar el suelo, por razones que no hace falta mencionar Sting lo levanto de una patada y lo llevo consigo al enorme portón, junto a su hermana y su amigo.

Suerte que Dios se apiado de su alma y el Dragneel no le vomito encima dentro del taxi. Se mareaba con extrema facilidad.

— Bien, lo conseguimos. Ahora solo vencemos a Minerva, recuperamos a Yuki y volvemos —anuncio Rogue.

— Pero Minerva es una víbora muy escurridiza, será difícil…

— Cierra la boca y sígueme Sting.

— ¡No soy tu maldito sirviente! —El Eucliffe empujo la puerta y ambos entraron. Adentro un desinteresado Gray Fullbuster se limaba las uñas —lo cual no es gay y sí, él los amenazo para decir semejante estupidez, obvio que es un gesto gay—, los observo de reojo.

— Ja, ¿hasta ahora llegan?

— Di gracias a que venimos, hm.

— Si bueno… soy el guardián de esta puerta, mi deber es detenerlos aquí mismo… —los dos muchachos se tensaron—. Pero no lo hare. De todos modos me despiden hoy.

_Que mierda…_, pensaron por igual.

— Eso nos facilita el trabajo —decidió el rubio y continuaron su camino, ignorando a la chica que no paraba de decir "Gray-sama, Gray-sama" y corría al lado contrario de ellos. Alcanzaron a oír el "¡Déjame en paz Juvia!" de parte de Gray y rieron, pobre desafortunado.

Donde el pasillo terminaba había otra puerta, más pequeña, la abrieron y esta rechino.

— Me pregunto si estarán aquí…

— ¡Rogue-kun, Sting-kun! —La joven que los llamó sonrió y salto sobre los brazos del primero, que la recibió escéptico, ¡Pero si era Yukino, y se encontraba en perfecto estado!

— ¿Ah?

— Oh, tardaron mucho en venir muchachos —comento divertida una cuarta voz.

— ¡Es Minerva! —Mascullo Sting con precaución, precaución que se fue al carajo al oír crujir algo debajo de sus botas y un quejido lastimoso—. ¡…! Mierda…, creo que la mate.

— …

Efectivamente, y tal como venía diciendo desde un principio, la susodicha era… una víbora, de esas que te pican y se arrastran por el suelo.

Solo a ella se le ocurría comprar un castillo para un ser humano…

— ¡Sting-kun me has salvado! —Yukino pegó un brinco—. Le temo tanto a las víboras, con sus colmillos y eso… no sabes cómo te agradezco rescatarme.

— Pero si yo no hice nada…

— ¡Y Rogue-kun también vino! Ah, mereces una recompensa —dijo con un lindo carmín adornando sus mejillas. Sin que el azabache pudiera evitarlo junto sus labios en un torpe y casto beso, avergonzándolo por completo—. Felicidades a mi héroe, ahora puedes tomar la mano de la princesa.

— ¿Q-qué? Y-yo no, e-eso nunca —oficialmente sus neuronas indiferentes murieron a manos del amor. En resumen, se comportaba como un imbécil—. S-Sting te juro que te mato…

— Claro, ¡como digas! Pero alguien debe cumplir el papel de padrino en la boda —respondió él, ganándose un golpe en la cara—. ¡ESO DOLIÓ!

— Te lo mereces, y da gracias porque no te castre como prometí —siseo iracundo. Sting solo le enseño la lengua como respuesta, antes de auto congelarse, pues Natsu lo abrazo por la espalda sonriendo inocentemente y observando a la nueva pareja.

— ¡Por fin volvemos a vernos Yukino! —Saludo.

— Natsu-sama, ha pasado mucho. No sabía que ustedes dos fueran novios —comento sorprendida y con un deje de diversión en su voz. Sting sintió arder el rostro.

— E-eso es mentira, e-él no me gusta — ¡Malditos tartamudeos!

— Pero tú a mi sí~ —canturreo el Dragneel y planto un beso en su mejilla izquierda. El rubio chillo.

— ¡NATSU-SAN, SUÉLTAME YA!

— Vamos, no mientas~ he notado como me miras Stingy Bee~

— ¡Q-QUE ME SUELTES!, ¡ROGUE!

— Lo siento, pero yo también quiero ser padrino de boda —respondió indiferente. Siendo el objetivo de una sarta de groserías en todos los idiomas posibles. Un poco más lejos Lucy reía descontroladamente.

— ¡Sting, esto es genial! No se preocupen por los gastos, yo lo pagare todo. Ah, y mamá seguro que te presta el vestido de su boda…~

— ¡Cállate, los odio a todos, son unos traidores!

— Mentira, a Natsu lo amas —replicaron al mismo tiempo.

Sting se golpeo en la frente, como los aborrecía…

Completamente feliz Yukino se unió a las risas, que cesaron al notar como el Cheney entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos en un leve apretón, volvió a sonrojarse, y sonrió. ¿Debería confesar que le pidió a Minerva fingir un secuestro para que así Rogue admitiera sus sentimientos?

— Volvamos a casa, Yuki.

Meh, quizás en otra ocasión.

Porque ahora, junto a sus amigos, podía afirmar que vivieron felices y raros por siempre… Fin.

…

Al apartar la vista del libro más raro que hubiese leído en su vida, Sting se encontró con un dormido y sonriente Shadow.

Siendo sincero eran demasiadas coincidencias con la realidad plateadas ahí, pero no es como si fuese a quejarse o gritar como maniaco porque posiblemente alguien espíe sus vidas.

Suspiro, y cogió al niño en brazos para llevarlo a su cama y arroparlo con las sábanas.

Como si el reloj estuviera programado llegaron Rogue y Yukino, encontrándose con un silencio absoluto y la vajilla intacta —pues sí, de vez en cuando al tocarle ser niñera Sting se desquitaba con los pobres platos imaginando la cara de su amigo "no" emo—, ambos sonrieron aliviados y fueron a la habitación de su hijo. Sting salía de esta con cuidado.

— Sting-kun, otra vez, gracias por cuidarlo —dijo en voz baja la peli plateada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No fue nada. Nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Y, qué cuento le has leído hoy? —Inquirió Rogue, ocultando su curiosidad. Al ver su mueca de fastidio y otra cosa que no pudieron identificar, la pareja se miro perpleja.

— Digamos que una autobiografía de nosotros tres, al más puro estilo de un escritor drogado y soltero. Y no pregunten más.

**#END**

* * *

Hacia tanto que no escribía pajadas… las extrañaba XD y sigo ukeando a Sting-sama, que malota soy (?) bueno, esto fue ¿comedia? bizarra, porque últimamente muchos la hacen y quería intentar también, y joder con más yaoi XD por favor, que alguien me regale más Nating ;A; plis *die*

¿Review?


End file.
